


Surprises

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sentinel Thursday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair surprises Jim and no one could be more surprised than Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

Surprises  
By PattRose

Summary: Blair surprises Jim and no one could be more surprised than Blair.   
Warnings: none  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 857  
Notes: Prompt words- raining, night, dream and surprise.   
Sentinel Thursday Challenge: #263-Dreams

Blair woke from a terrible dream and Jim still wasn’t home from the stakeout he had been on. Blair dreamed that Jim found someone and wanted Blair to move out. Blair realized right then that he needed to either say something to Jim about how he felt about him or leave. One or the other. Jim deserved the truth. 

Blair walked over to the balcony and stepped out. He didn’t go far because it was raining softly and he didn’t really want to get wet, just wanted to see if he could see when Jim would get home. It was so dark outside, that it was almost scary. There wasn’t much of a moon because a cloud seemed to be covering it up. Blair hoped that Jim would be home soon and he drove carefully. The streets looked plenty slick out there. It was definitely a dark and dreary night. 

Blair hated when he was home alone. He really needed to talk to Jim and of course, he wasn’t there. Blair also hated stakeouts. So did Jim. He had complained all night long about how stuffy the van was and how the smell of food was overpowering. Brown always brought food to a stakeout and it usually made Jim sick. Blair had mentioned that he should say something to them and Jim had laughed. 

Blair went into the loft and headed towards the kitchen. He decided to make him a sandwich for when he got home. In fact, Blair pulled out his cell and called Jim’s cell phone. 

“Ellison.”

“Hey, are you almost done with this stakeout?”

“Chief, why are you awake at three in the morning?” Jim asked. 

“I had a nightmare.”

“Are you all right, Chief?”

“Yes, thank you for wondering. Now, tell me you’re on your way home…”

“I’m on my way home. I’m starving.”

“Funny you should say that, because I’m in the kitchen making you a fantastic roast beef sandwich right this moment. It’ll be ready when you get here,” Blair promised. 

“You’re the best friend in the world. Thank you. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Drive safe, the roads look slick.”

“It’s not slick, Chief. Don’t worry so much. See you soon.” 

Blair closed his cell and sighed. He wished they could have talked longer. Jim had such a wonderful voice, Blair loved to hear it. 

Once he was done making the sandwich, he went back to the balcony and watched out for Jim. Sure enough, Jim showed up in ten minutes. Jim was excellent at timing things. Blair smiled and waved when Jim got out of the truck. Jim waved back and hurried into the building. 

Blair met him at the door with a smile on his face and Jim just about laughed. Blair’s hair was all over the place. When people talked about bedhead, they could use a picture of Blair as an example. 

“Go wash up and dinner will be on the table.”

“You don’t have to wait on me, Blair.”

“I know that. I just like doing it. Now, go wash up.” Blair secretly loved bossing Jim around. (And Jim secretly loved when he did it.)

Jim walked out of the bathroom and saw the sandwich sitting on the table and sat down in front of it. “This is really a nice surprise, Chief. I was starving.”

“If you eat it all, you get to have cake,” Blair teased. 

“Oh yeah, we have chocolate cake left. I forgot about that.”

As Jim neared finishing his sandwich, Blair got up to cut him a slice of the cake and pour him a glass of milk. He walked over to the table and put it down in front of Jim. 

“Thanks, Chief. You’re the best. Now, tell me what your dream was about.”

Blair looked surprised that Jim had remember that. “I’ll talk to you about it after you’re done with your cake.”

Jim had a hopeful look on his face and asked, “Was it about us?”

Blair looked confused for a moment. “Us?”

“Nothing, I thought maybe you had an eye opening dream and we would talk about feelings.”

Blair was more surprised than Jim was. _He knew what the dream was about and he didn’t look too upset about it._

Blair walked over and bent over and kissed Jim’s chocolate flavored lips. “Hmmmm, you taste as good as you look, man.”

“So, tell me what brought this on,” Jim said, happily eating the rest of his cake. 

Blair told him all about the dream and how scared he was of losing Jim in his life. 

“It’s never going to happen, Blair. We’re stuck together like glue.”

“We are now,” Blair replied, smiling his million dollar smile. 

“How would you like to just hold me while I fall asleep upstairs? I’m talking sleeping. The rest will come later.”

“I would love to do that, Jim. Lead the way.”

And Jim did just that. 

The end


End file.
